CCS & HP Cossover
by Mimi1
Summary: Yep! This's a Card Captor Sakura and Harry Potter crossover! Join the gang in Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizdary! Where they dicover new friends, true love, mistery and exciting but dagerous adverture! plz R+R! ^_^ Thankx!
1. The Strange Place

****

*The Strange Place*

"Hey Tomoyo! Want to walk home with me after school?"

"Sure!"

"Syaoran. Would you like to come too?"

"Err…Well, okay."

"If Syaoran's going, I'm going too." Meilin said.

"That's great!" smiled Sakura.

So after school the gang walked home together.

"I know a short cut! Hurry!" said Meilin.

They followed Meilin and soon they arrived at a entrance of a forest.

"Is so dark in there…" said Sakura.

"Don't tell that you're afraid the dark!" said Meilin with a laugh.

"No I'm not. Let's…go in…"

Sakura could hear owl howling, she shivered.

"You know guys, is sure really dark here." Tomoyo said.

"Uh Huh." Sakura agreed.

They walked about an hour and still they haven't find the exit.

"Meilin, are you sure this is a short cut? We'll be home now if we didn't go into this forest." Syaoran said.

"And is getting dark, should we try to find the entrance that we came in earlier?" asked Sakura.

"I know this is a short cut!" Meilin protested.

"Did you actually walked through the forest and arrived at our homes?" asked Syaoran.

"Not really…But I heard other people saying that this is a short cut…"

Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"Maybe we should try to find the way we came form." Tomoyo said.

"Yes, good idea."

Another hour passed and they're still in the forest.

"I hate to say this but I think we're lost." Syaoran sighed.

Then Sakura saw a light glowing behind a tree.

"What's that?" 

"I don't know, let's go and find out."

Suddenly lights where all around them. Sakura could feel that she's falling, she tried to yell for help but no sound came from her mouth. Sakura fall deeper and deeper until everything turn to black. 

Sakura landed hard on the stone floor. *Where are my?* wondered Sakura. Her back aches, she slowly get up and looked around, seeing strange faces looking down at her.

"What happened?" asked Sakura.

Nobody answered except for a girl with fuzzy brown hair, she stepped out from the crowd of people.

"Is probably time hole, a hole that could transport you to anywhere. I read it in the 'Book Of Time'" the girl said in a British accent.

"What had happened here?" asked a woman with a stern face, her hair tied into a tight bun.

"Professor McGonagall, that strange looking girl had appeared from no where." A boy with blond hair and pale face said.

"Where had you came from?" asked the woman who had been called 'Professor McGonagall' asked

"Tomodea, Japan." Answered Sakura.

"Wow, cool! She's from Japan." exclaimed a boy with red hair and with lots freckles on his face.

"Umm…Japan… No muggle could see Hogwart, so you must have magic." Professor McGonagall said.

"I have magic." Sakura said. *Hogwart? She had heard the name somewhere, but she could remembered where she heard it.*

"Well, let's see then." The boy with pale face and blond hair said.

Sakura really don't want anyone to see that she have magic, but that irritating boy had ask her to prove that she has magic so she decided that she might as well show them.

"Okay, here it goes. Key… that hides the force of darkness, show your true form before me, I, Sakura command you under contract, RELEASE!" said Sakura as she held out her hand and the sealing wand appeared in her hand.

"No way!"

"Cool!" exclaimed the crowd Sakura.

"Okay, calm down everyone." Professor McGonagall said. "What's your name young lady?"

"Sakura Kinomoto."

"Okay Sakura, come with me please." Professor McGonagall said.

"She's probably taking the girl to see Professor Dumbledore." Whispered the boy with red hair (Ron) to a boy with messy black hair, round glasses and a lighten shape scare on his forehead. (Harry)

"Yep, I had never seen any magic like that" agreed Harry.

"This is sure a great way to start the school year!" smiled an older boy with the same red hair and freckles. (George Weasley )

"Okay everybody, hurry and get to the great hall!" yelled a boy that looked like George Weasley, a perfect (Percy Weasley )

So everyone hurried and went to the great hall.

This is Harry's second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Meanwhile at Professor Dumbledore's office…

"So you must been Sakura." Dumbledore said through his half moon glasses. 

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"12 years old."

"And you came from Japan?"

"Uh huh."

"How strange…" muttered Dumbledore.

"Sorry for the interruption headmaster, but the start of term banquet was about to start." Professor McGonagall said through the door.

"I'll be right there." Dumbledore said. "Do you know how to get back to where you came from, Miss Kinomoto?" 

"No…" said Sakura as she looked down.

"Okay then, looks like you're going to stay with us for a while until we figure out how to get you back." Dumbledore said as he get up and brought an old looking and dirty hat. He put it on Sakura's head and the hat start to move. It startled Sakura.

"Don't worry Miss Kinomoto, this is the Sorting Hat, it will sort you into your houses. There're four different houses in Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Explained Dumbledore.

Then the Sorting Hat start to talk. " Hmm…Ravenclaw? No, Defiantly not Slytherin. Hmm…How about Hufflefuff, maybe, wait! Gryffindor, yes, Gryffindor…You'll be in GRYFFINDOR!"

"Well, look like you'll be in Gryffindor." Dumbledore smiled kindly. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"  
Still confused Dumbledore took the Sorting Hat off Sakura's head. "Now you may go to the great hall, take your seat and the first year Sorting Ceremony would start and then after that the feast would begin."

Sakura closed the door to Dumbledore's office and Professor McGonagall led Sakura to the great hall, which is filled with people.

"Gryffindor's table is right there." Pointed McGonagall.

Sakura said thanks went to the Gryffindor's table. 

"Here Sakura! Sit here!" waved the girl with fuzzy brown hair that she had seen earlier. (Hermione)

Sakura sit beside Hermione and Harry. "Welcome to Gryffindor." Smiled Hermione.

Sakura smiled back.

After the first years Sorting Ceremony's over Dumbledore talked for a while and the feast begin. Sakura was glad that she could finally eat. She begin to like the Gryffindor, they're warm and welcoming. 

After the feast Harry Ron and Hermione led Sakura to the common room, but before they went in the common room, they had to go through a painting of a fat woman in a pink silk dress. To Sakura's amazement the painting can talk.

"Password?" said the woman in the pink dress.

"Wattlebird." Hermione said as the painting opened and they went through it. 

Herimone led Sakura to the girls dormitory and Sakura was glad that she could lie down and rest for a while. The bed is really old fashioned, is a four-poster bed. Sakura's really tired but before she went to sleep she thought * Where's Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meilin? Are they save?* then Sakura couldn't think anymore, whatever things have to wait for tomorrow as she fell into a deep sleep… 

********************************************************************************************************** Chapter 1's finished! Hope you likes it. Please review!!!

__


	2. The Castle

****

*The Castle*

"Hey Sakura, wake up!" said Herman.

"Huh…What, time for school?" asked Sakura sleepily.

Hermione laughed. "We're in the school."

Sakura's head hurt, she could think clearly, the last thing she remembered is that she's walking home Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meilin. But when she saw the four-poster bed she remembered that she's at Hogwarts, a school for which and wizards. It all sound like a fairytale to her. She quickly got up and got dressed.

"Oh yeah, I forget to tell you that Hogwarts students wore cloaks, here." Hermione said as she handed the black cloak to Sakura.

"Thanks. Where's the washroom?" asked Sakura.

Hermione told Sakura where the washroom is. 

At the washroom Sakura looked at the mirror, she still looks the same.

*If this school is for witch and wizards that means that they probably mistaken me for a witch! But I'm not a witch, I'm a Card Captor!* thought Sakura. *And the most important thing is where to find Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meilin.* 

Sakura felt hopeless. *What she's going to do without her friends, especially in this totally strange world?*

Sakura meet Harry, Ron and Herimone in the common room. Last night Sakura hasn't get a good look in the common room since she's so tried. The common room, a cosy, round room full of comfy looking chairs, a big fireplace in the middle of the room.

The Gryffindors went down to the great hall for breakfast. 

When they arrived the great hall the long tables were already full of people. Then the breakfast appeared on the table. 

Sakura had bacon, fried egg and orange juice for breakfast. 

"What's our first subject?" asked Sakura

"Charm class." Ron answered.

They went out the great hall and up the marble staircase. Passes moving paintings along the way.

"Ooooo, look, is Potter and his little friends." Malfoy said "Are you lost in the big scary castle? Do you miss your mommy?"

"Ignore him." Harry said.

They went past him but Sakura still could hear mocking sounds and laughers.

"Who's that boy?" asked Sakura

"That's Draco Malfoy, a annoying boy from Slytherin." Harry said.

Then suddenly someone caught Sakura's eye. A boy in the same black cloak with messy brown hair.

Syaoran! Syaoran's in Hogwarts too!

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione.

"I'll be right back." Sakura said as she runs towards Syaoran.

"Syaoran, wait up!"

Syaoran turns around and sees Sakura.

"Sakura!" 

"Oh Syaoran, I'm so glad you're here!" cried Sakura as she hugged Syaoran.

Syaoran blushed as all the people turns to look at them.

Sakura blushed too when she notice that people are looking at them.

"Hmm…Sorry…" said Sakura.

"Is okay, so which house did you get sort into?" asked Syaoran.

"Gryffundor, you?"

"Ravenclaw."

"Hurry Sakura!" yelled a Hermione.

"Coming!" said Sakura. "Where's Tomoyo and Meilin?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Maybe they're in the castle too."

Sakura said goodbye to Syaoran and then she went to Charm class. While the others did there work, Professor Flitwick tried to teach Sakura Wingardium Leviosa, a spell that can lift an object. 

"Now, you try it." Professor Flitwick said after he showed Sakura how to do the spell. He put a feather on the table. "Try to lift the feather."

"Okay… Wingardium Leviosa!" said Sakura as she hold out her wand (The sealing wand.) to the feather.

Nothing happened.

"Try again." said Professor Flitwick.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" yelled Sakura.

Still, nothing happened.

"Oh dear, Miss Granger, would you kindly help Miss Kinomoto for a while." Professor Flitwick said.

So Hermione try to teach Sakura but still nothing happened.

Then suddenly Sakura had an idea. 

"Look over there!" said Sakura as she pointed to the window.

When Hermione turns around to look at the window, "Move card, release and dispel!" Sakura whispered under her breath " Move card, lift the feather."

Then the feather starts to move upward.

"You did it!" smiled Herimone as she clapped her hand.

The Charm class ended and they start to walk to the fly lesson.

Madam Hooch's standing in the middle of the flying practicing ground.

"Okay everybody! On your brooms!" said Madam Hooch.

"Up!" everyone said as they hold out their hands and the broom raises to their hands.

Sakura stand aside took out her Clow Key.

"Key… that hides the force of darkness, show your true form before me, I, Sakura command you under contract, RELEASE." The key turn to the sealing wand. "Fly card! Release and dispel!" Two big wings popped out the sealing wand. Sakura hopped on the sealing wand and kicked off the ground.

Since Sakura had been flying a lot to capture Clow Cards, Madam Hooch asked her if she would like to be in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Sakura had never heard Quidditch before but it sounds like a kind of sport. Sakura agreed and Madam Hooch said she'll show her how to play Quidditch tomorrow.

The day gone by fast and Sakura's glad she can finally sit down and have some supper.

****

Meanwhile…

Tomoyo and Meilin walked through the crowded street.

"Where're we?" asked Meilin

"I don't know. But look at the shops, they all have English words on it." Tomoyo said.

"Oh great! I had been never been good at it." Meilin said.

Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"Uh, excuse me?" said Tomoyo in English as she walked over to a woman with blond hair.

"Yes?" 

"What is this place?" asked Tomoyo.

The woman laughed "This is London!" 

"Oh, thanks." Tomoyo smiled.

"So what did the lady say?" asked Meilin in Japanese.

"She said we're in London!" 

"LONDON!?" yelled Meilin. Everyone looked at them.

"How did we get to London by going through a forest?" asked Meilin in a smaller voice.

"Don't know, I wonder where's Sakura and Syaoran?" said Tomoyo.

"That Sakura! She's _alone_ with _my_ Syaoran!"

They walked right past Leaky Cauldron as if they didn't even see it.

****

Back at Hogwarts… 

Sakura finally find a time that she can be alone with Syaoran after supper. They went to the library.

"That's really weird, I wonder how did we get here?"

"All I remember is walking through a bright light and then everything turns to dark." Syaoran said.

"I can't use magic since I'm not a witch, but good thing I have Clow magic." Sakura said.

"Did you remember that the people here says that only people who have magic can see the castle?"

"Yeah… What about it?"

"Well, Tomoyo and Meilin don't have magic so they might not even be here!" said Syaoran.

"Maybe, but that's going to be even more harder to find them."

"Oh… that's hope they're alright."

"Yeah…"

********************************************************************************************************** Hope you like chapter 2! Please review //(^_^ )\\ 

__


End file.
